Vamos, Sheriff VI X CAITLYN
by Soy-Patetica
Summary: VI y Caitlyn Ya se conocían, Solo que No se Recordaban... Y Jinx esta Un poco celosa, Peligrara La vida de Caith O de Vi? o Sera que Podrán capturar a La Mas Peligrosa Rival que Han Tenido.
1. Vi La Creación, De Una Nueva Oficial

**-FlashBack-**

_-Señor… Señor.. ¿Podría darme Una Moneda?_

_SH .. Quítate Niña apestoso._

_**\- Fin del Flashback-**_

-He, Manotas Levántate, Tenemos que tenemos, AJAJAJAJAJA - Vi, reacciono Y vio Los Ojos De Jinx a Punto de salirse de Las Orbitas Gracias a Toda La Destrucción que Habían Causado.

-La Sombrerotes, Ya viene La he escuchado, Quie.. Quiero Joderla Un poco.

-¿Jinx, Que Harás?- Le pregunto con desdén Vi.

\- Pues Es !HORA DE CAUSAR UN POCO DE PÁNICO A ESTOS INÚTILES, CON MI SUPERMEGA COHETE REQUETEMORTAL¡ Ajajajajajaja

-Pues Hazlo, aquí Ya terminamos, Hay que avisarles a Los Muchachos..

-¿Avisarles? Es Tarde Ya van en Camino.

-Maldita LOCA, a Los Nuestros No se sacrifican.

Jinx sonrio ...

-¿Quien dice que No, manotas?

Vi, Pensó Un Momento.. En si quedarse con el Botín e ir se con Jinx, O Hacer de Heroína, Y salvar a sus Colegas. Se escuchó Un estruendo. A Vi la Invadió la Ira. Miro a Jinx y le dijo.

-Me Voy.

Jinx se Tiro al Piso y con su risa Maniática Dijo.

-HAHAHAHA Ma...Manotas Suerte. Dudo mucho que salgas viva de ahí AHAHAHAHAHA.

Vi salió corriendo... Directo hacia el Lugar que Habían Robado, La Mina. Cuando llego, Todo estaba Oscuro algunos de Sus compañeros estaban Masacrados, Ya hubiere sido Por las Piedras o por las explosiones del ataque de Jinx.

De repente Una piedra Gigantesca, Tapo la Salida, Vi se maldijo Por la Decisión que había Tomado.

Y Los recuerdos… Volvían, Y volvían Y volvían.

**-FlashBack-**

_-MALDITA NIÑA, Vuelve AQUÍ con mi comida._

_-Policía, Hay Una Niña que me ha Robado, Mi tecnología Hextch._

_-Vi, ¿Te unirías a Nosotros?_

__**\- Fin del Flashback-**__

Vi, escucho Un grito. Y se dirigió hacia él. Lo que vio al llegar no la alegro mucho, Era Una Pila de cuerpos Todos de sus compañeros, Los Únicos que estaban Vivos eran los Mineros. Pero No había como escapar. Vi, Observo a su alrededor, Y recordó que En las Calles Había echo, Varias armas Para el crimen Organizado. Lo único que Faltaba era Algo de la Tecnología Hextch.

-MALDITOS IMBECILES, SI QUIEREN SOBREVIVIR ¡BUSQUEN TECNOLOGA HEXTCH!

Los mineros, aterrorizados Lo hicieron, e encontraron Un robot, Viejo Y Dañado.

Vi, con Todo Lo que sabía Creo unos Guantes Lo Suficientemente Poderosos, Para destruir La paredes. Se Los coloco, Y aunque eran Prototipos. Lo hizo, Sabia que le costaría Caro. Podía Perder Las Manos Ya que solo era Metal, Y no tenía Ninguna Protección.

Vi Guio a Los Mineros a la Piedra que estaba Tapando la Mina, y sin Pensarlo dos Veces la destruyo.

Los Mineros Salieron, Ilesos, Pero... Vi no. Sus Manos Habían sido quemadas y Marcas de varillas Le Habían quedado. Se escuchó la Voz de La Sheriff, Y vi Escapo.

**-FlashBack-**

-_Mierda, Eres Una Inútil Vi._

__**\- Fin del Flashback-**__


	2. Preocupación,¿Podría ser ella?

La Sheriff, Corría Preocupada, Junto a Jayce, Sabia que esto era Lo peor que le Había Sucedió a Piltover.

Además de estar preocupada La llenaba una emoción que Nunca había sentido, Sabia que eran las Más peligrosas criminales que Jamás había enfrentado, Jinx Y Vi.

De la Primera No sabía Mucho, solo que estaba loca. Y de Vi, Que Era Una Criminal, desde Pequeña, empezó a Fabricar Tecnología Hextch Para El Noxus. Caitlyn Habia Tenido Muchas Oportunidades Para capturarla, Pero algo se lo había Impedido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, los mineros estaban afuera, Caitlyn quedo Pasmada ya se les habían informado, de que estaban atrapados dentro. ¿Quien Había Podido Ganarle a La Mejor Sheriff de Piltover?.

-¿Que. Que ha Pasado? Pregunto Caitlyn.

-Nos Ha salvado, Una Muchacha de Cabello Rosa. –Dijo Un minero Lleno de alegría-

-¿Vi? Grito Jayce Sorprendido.

-Si así es, dejo Su Invento Tirado. Por Halla – El Minero señalo Lo que estaba Pisando Caitlyn.

-¿Esto? Pero si tiene sangre…

-Sí, Íbamos a Curarla, Pero De pronto desapareció. Tenía quemaduras Horribles.

Caitlyn, Llena de Furia. Llamo a Jayce.

-Búscala, BUSCA a VI, Tenemos que Agradecerle, Y pagarle Por Lo que Ha hecho.

-¿Buscarla? Si es solo una estúpida criminal, No Hay Nada que agradecerle.

Caitlyn, Furiosa Lo cogió de la camisa y Gritando Dijo.

-TAN HEROE TE CREES QUE NISIQUIERA HAS PODIDO SALVAR, A UNOS MINEROS. ! BUSCALA ¡ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN.

Jayce Impresionado Ya que Nunca había Visto a Caitlyn así, Se calló y fue en Busca, de Vi.

Caitlyn Sumamente Preocupada… Encontró un Rastro de Sangre. Lo siguió, Y llamando a Vi a Gritos. Pero No consiguió Nada. Volvió a donde los mineros, y vio que Jayce estaba sentado.. Bastante Triste.

-He, Jayce has encontrado algo?

-No.

Caitlyn Un poco Culpable se le acerco. Y le dijo.

-Jayce, discúlpame.. Estaba un poco furiosa, por todo lo que paso.

Jayce, La Miro a Los ojos. Y dijo.

-Hermosa, se Cómo te sientes… Te disculpo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que Bebe.

Caitlyn Ya sentada en su oficina, y no podía sacarse a VI de la cabeza.

**-FlashBack-**

-_Niña Tonta, Han Robado a Tu Padre, Y no has sido capaz de defenderlo, Pobre Inútil._

**-FIN del FlashBack-**

-¿Eras Tu?


	3. Hora de Un nuevo camino

¡**Hola! Soy-Patética. Y Me Gusto Mucho que les Halla encantado este Fic, que hasta ahora lleva solo dos Capítulos, no se preocupen durara mucho unos 25 capítulos aproximadamente, quizás más. Tratare de subir día de por medio, y me encantaría que compartieran esta historia a Mucha gente Bueno sin más que decir, Los dejo con el 3 Capitulo de Vamos Sheriff. QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;D**

Vamos, Por Dios No podía estar Pasando esto… Vi, estaba mal herida y había olvidado recoger su invento, el mejor que había hecho. Sabía que la Sheriff estaba furiosa, una de las peores criminales de Piltover le había robado la Gloria… Vi, la había escuchado gritar su nombre y por alguna razón, ella se sintió cálida, sentía que ya había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. Y eso la estremeció.

-¿Y si Voy? –Pensó Vi.-

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido la más remota idea de ir hasta donde estaba la sheriff? ¿Se le había olvidado que podían encarcelarla? Eso la atemorizo. No podía ir a la cárcel, tenía cosas que solucionar, y tenía rostros que romper como el de Jinx.

Vi rasgo su ropa y coloco los pedazos en sus manos, así ella no podía seguir su rastro. Y corrió y corrió. Hasta llegar a la zona más baja de piltover, donde los sobrevivientes del ataque de Jinx la ayudaron.

-Mierda Vi, Disculpanos por no acompañarte.

-Discúlpenme ustedes.

Hubo un silencio muy largo cuando de pronto se escuchó la respiración entre cortada de Vi, estaba Llorando. Los muchachos se quedaron perplejos. Nunca habían visto a la Criminal más buscada, en ese estado. Apenas pudieron decir unas palabras, era considerable ya que era Vi, pero en ese momento ella estaba rota.

-Vi. No es tu culpa, es de Jinx. –Dijo uno de ellos-

-Es E…s Mia. No he podido proteger a nadie.

Los 10 muchachos. Se reunieron e hicieron un abrazo de grupo, solo para Vi.

**-FlashBack-**

_-No soy, Una Inutil._

_-Sí, Lo eres. Tu niñita ricachona, No sabe que es la vida dura. NO HAS PODIDO DEFENDER NI A TU PROPIA FAMILIA._

_**-**_**Fin del FlashBack-**

Caitlyn estaba hundida en lo que era Vi. ¿Cómo Era posible, que una criminal hiciera de heroína? ¿Estaba equivocada? Debía estarlo. VI era una maldita criminal ¿Pero por qué no la podía atrapar? ¿Tenía algo diferente, a los otros criminales?

La sheriff estaba desesperada por encontrarla pero, donde se había metido. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar una dirección, un teléfono cualquier cosa para localizarla?

Despues de buscar, por Horas y Horas, Caitlyn se dio cuenta de una cosa, Tenia una única pista, Los Guantes. Llenos de sangre, Esperaría. Vi la Llamaría ella lo sabia.

Paso una semana, Caitlyn perdia la esperanza. Pero de repente sono Y ella contesto.

-¿Hola?

-He, Hola, Comuníqueme con la Sheriff. Como era que se llamaba… esto..

-Caitlyn. –Dijo con Furiosa ¿Cómo era Posible que alguien No la conociera?, era la Sheriff DE PILTOVER.

\- Si esa.

-Con ella habla.

-Necesito mis guantes. ¿Me los dará voluntariamente?, O tengo que Romper todo el Edificio.

Caitlyn quedo pasmada, que debía hacer.. Darle los Guantes a Vi o dejar que destruyera la Jefatura. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Trabaja con Migo, Vi.

-De que mierda Hablas, ¿quieres que mate a alguien?

-No, No me refiero a Trabajar como Policia.

-Me niego.

-¿Por que?

-Ustedes son una farsa, se fijan solo en lo mejor de Piltover, ¿Sabian que hay ñiños muriéndose de hambre en esta ciudad?

-Vi.

-Callate. –La corto suavemente-

-NO TE DARE TUS GUANTES

-que…

-Acepta O no te los Daré.

-Dame Tiempo.

-Esta Bien

-Maldita engreída.-Se dijo a si misma Vi.-

Vi, tenia que decidir Si ser policía o seguir siendo una criminal, Los Guantes No importaban. Podía dejar el equipo, y dejarle todo a Jinx.

¿Por qué Caitlyn La necesitaba Tanto? Maldita sheriff rencorosa... claro como Vi se le Había robado toda La gloria, quizás quería hacerla pagar, haciendo que trabajara como su esclava. Claro eso era, pero Vi no se dejaría. Aceptaría y le joderia todo a la sheriff.

Se separó del grupo de Criminales y decidió hacer un poco de desorden en solitario, pasado un mes llamo a la sheriff para darle su respuesta.

-He, Caprichosa.

-Vi…

-Sí, ella misma habla tu futura compañera.

-Muy Bien Muy bien, quiero que mañana estés aquí a las 6:30 de la mañana. –Dijo Caitlyn con voz rigida-

-¿Es una orden?

-Si..

-Yo no sigo reglas, Y menos de Una Caprichosa…

Vi, colgó. Y Caitlyn estaba a punto de estallar de la ira. Como pudo colgarle, no le tenia respeto… o que Mierda le pasaba Por la cabeza a esa… maldita. Después de un momento se calmó, y llamo a Jayce.

-Jayce.

-¿Si bebe?

-Vi, será mi nueva compañera. Te asignare con otra persona y en otro caso.

-¿QUE? ¿Pero por que? ¿Hice algo malo?

-No, No. Solo que necesito supervisar a Vi. Y además ella sabe más de Jinx que Nosotros.

-Que.. Mierda has dicho, piensas remplazarme por esa perra criminal. –Dijo Jayce Gritandole a la Sheriff.-

-Jayce. Si tienes algún Problema con esto BUSCATE OTRO TRABAJO… YO SOY TU SUPERIOR. Y SI HUBIERA QUERIDO ESTARIAS FUERA DE AQUÍ HACE YA BASTANTE TIEMPO. –Dijo Caitlyn Imponiéndose Furiosamente sobre Jayce-

-Sabes que Mañana hablamos.-Dijo Jayce ya en la puerta-

-Jayce. La decisión esta tomada quieras o no ¿ENTENDIDO? –grito Caitlyn Diciendole con el altavoz. – Haciéndole pasar una Vergüenza a Jayce.

-Si, si…

En otro lugar de Piltover. Jinx estaba Planeando su Próximo ataque… cuando de repente llego Twich con noticias.

-Snif Snif..

-Oye Rata rata. ¿Qué Hueles que Hueles?

-a Vi Snif snif.

-Es un olor delicioso No crees.. Oye oye la extraño y cara pescado también.

-tengo Noticias sobre ella.

-JAJAJAJA ojala este Muerta..

-No, abandono el Grupo de Criminales, Y ha aceptado ser Policía.

Jinx Coloco Una cara seria Y dijo.

-Que has dicho rata asquerosa.

-asi..asi Como lo oyes.

-Vi, maldita Pensé que estaba Jugando.

De un Momento a Otro Jinx se echa a llorar, Inconsolable. Twich se va sabe que Un Desastre se aproxima, Una desgracia sobre Vi caerá, Y eso le emociona. Jinx para de Llorar Y sonríe y dice.

-parece que me has dejado sola querida.. pero si no eres mía, no serás de nadie AJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Bueno, parece que hemos Avanzado MUCHO por Hoy :3 espero que les haya Gustado, nos vemos el Martes, Ire de viajes estos Dias y por eso este capitulo es tan extenso, ESPERO SUS ****Reviews ****Y Sus Favs 3 **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS**

_Guest chapter 1 . Oct 5_

_Seguirás? Me ha gustado_

**Claro. Me alegra que te haya gustado SIGUE LEYENDO :3**

_PrelawBirch chapter 2 . Oct 6_

_Me encanto tu historia esta muy bien echa :D_

**Muchas, muchas Gracias espero que te halla encantado también este cap.**

_Cupcakeyvi chapter 2 . Oct 7_

_Porfavor siguelaaaa y espero que vi y caitlyn se enamoren x.x_

**Pasaran muchas cosas, y tomara un tiempo que se enamoren. PERO LO HARAN **

_Guest chapter 2 . Oct 6_

_. esta interesante solo te comento lo de las mayúsculas ... sigue pliz_

**Si he tratado, de quitarme esa costumbre. Pero es difícil. PERO LO LOGRARE. Claro que seguire.**

_Pan y cracia chapter 1 . Oct 6_

_Vi? Caitlyn? Jinx? Celos? Todo combina :333 es como si mis pensamientos sena reescritos en un fic. Sigue, actualiza D:_

**Me agrada que puedas entenderte con mi fic, CLARO QUE LA ACTUALIZARE :3 no te desesperes **


	4. Sentimientos

**Hey, ¿qué Tal?**

**Soy-Patética y me encanta la reacción que han tenido, frente a Esta pareja, No se desesperen si no subí durante algún Tiempillo, Vuelvo al Juego. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 4 de Vamos Sheriff.**

**Que Lo disfruten.**

Ya era Tarde, Caitlyn estaba impaciente, Vi tenía que llegar a las 6:30 de la mañana y ya eran las 12:00, ¿qué pensaba Vi? Que tenía todo el tiempo libre para esperarla, Caitlyn tenía cosas que hacer.

La sheriff dejo de pensar en eso y se enfocó en Jinx. ¿Cuándo Volvería a aparecer? ¿ Y por qué aparecería? De repente unos Gritos fuera de la oficina se escucharon.

-Vale, Vale que he dejado de ser una criminal. ¿Podéis dejar de tenerme miedo?-Decia VI con fuerza-

-¡SHERIFF SHERIFF! ¡UNA.. U..NA CRIMINAL SE HA COLADO EN LA ESTACION!

Al escuchar el Grito, Caitlyn salio corriendo de la oficina directo hacia el vestivulo, cuando llego. Vio todo el desorden que había causado VI, eso la enfureció.

Y Grito.

-CALMENSE TODOS. ELLA ES MI NUEVA COMPAÑERA.¿MUESTREN UN POCO DE RESPETO SI?

-Sheriff, es..sta segura de que es ella –Dijo alguien con Nerviosismo-

Caitlyn lo miro de re ojo y se lo confirmo.

-Vi.

-Malcriada.

-que son estas horas de llegar…

Vi la ignoro totalmente y paso de largo hacia la oficina. A la sheriff la invadió la ira, y fue corriendo a la oficina para darle un buen regaño a la criminal. Y la vio sentada en su silla.

-QUE crees Que Haces?

-es mi oficina no?

-no no lo es.

Vi se paró frenéticamente, y empujo a la sheriff a la pared, era tan delicada. La miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Que piensas hacer.

Caitlyn tenía demasiado cerca la cara de vi. La miro a los ojos. Y vio que tenían un lindo tono Azul mezclado con morado. Y se sonrojo. Pero después volvió en si. Y respondió.

-Quítame las malditas manos de encima.

Ella Había cerrado los Ojos. Y no se percató de que la criminal también estaba sonrojada. Vi la soltó con delicadeza, ya que le parecía que la malcriada era tan delicada que tenía que cuidar de ella.

Se volteo aun sonrojada, y dijo.

-si como sea, Malcriada.

-Tienes un lindo color de ojos. –Dijo la sheriff apenada-

Vi se puso como un tomate, y salió de la oficina casi corriendo. Paro en seco al momento de escuchar a Caitlyn gritar. Y se devolvió al llegar vio que los guantes habían caído y se había estropeado.

-mierda – vi corrió hacia caitlyn –

-¿Estas bien?

-Qu…ee

-Diablos, esos Guantes pesan lo suficiente para que te parta un pie.

Caithlyn se sonrojo.

-No importa, solo llévatelos. ¿mañana vienes verdad?

Vi se sorprendió, por lo que había hecho. ¿ por qué le importaba tanto esa malcriada? Vi, sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el guante de la mano con la que sostenía a la Sheriff, que cubría sus cicatrices. Caitlyn se dio cuenta e hizo que vi se sentara en el piso de la oficina.

-Diablos, Vi. Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo –Dijo agarrando la mano cicatrizada.-

-Callate malcriada, da igual.

-NO, no da igual, mira como quedaron tus manos por mi culpa.

Un Silencio inundo la sala, hasta que de pronto solo se escuchó el llanto de la sheriff. Vi la miro con ternura y comprendió que ella era mas frágil de lo que parecía. Y le dijo.

-Sheriff, Tu no tienes la culpa. Y aprecio lo que haces.. eso me gusta.

Caitlyn la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y vio que ella y Vi estaban sonrojadas. Vi con la mano cicatrizada hizo algo que la sheriff no se esperaba. La jalo hacia ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Caitlyn escucho el sonido de su corazón y lloro durante un buen rato sintiendo el calor y el aprecio de la criminal.

Vi era diferente.

**Bueno Hasta aquí con el capítulo de Hoy, espero que les Haya gustado Fue MUY EMOTIVO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS FAVS **

MrStabyB11 chapter 3 . Oct 10

Bueno, tu historia esta interesante y como toda fic de Vi y Cait pues me encanta, aunque hay algun error ortografico por alli... Aparte de eso todo esta bien. Espero ya el proximo cap.

**R: me encanta que te encante, perdona por lo de los errores estoy tratando de mejorar, ¿de casualidad no existe algún método para eso? SIGUE LEYENDO *-***

PrelawBirch chapter 3 . Oct 11

Acabo de leer este cap y esta muy pero muy bueno sigu3 adelante

**R: Eres una de mis seguidores mas fiel, agradezco que estes aquí presente GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SIGUE LEYENDO**

Omega chapter 3 . Oct 20

Hmmm...interesante. ¿Que tendrá planeado Jinx?

Interesante fic, no puedo esperar al siguiente capítulo XD

Un saludo

Omega Alcrews S.A

**Wow, omega Gracias por leer mi Fic, espero que estés Bien. El próximo capitulo lo tengo dedicado a ti. SIGUE LEYENDO **


	5. La Tesoreria, y el Ataque De Jinx

**Hey Hola.**

**Soy-Patética y les mando muchos abrazos y besos, Gracias por seguir acompañándome en este fic, antes de empezar quiero decirles que este capítulo va dedicado a Omega y a PrelawBirch, ya que Los he tenido muy Pendiente de mi historia, a ellas o ellos (No sé su sexo weon :c) Les agradezco **** ah ah y vallan a ver el Fic de PrelawBirch. Se llama "Juntos Por Shurima " **Es bueno****

Vi, aun No se acostumbraba a ser ordenada ni a ser una verdadera sheriff, así que se la pasaba molestando a Caitlyn .

-Cómo quieres que te diga, sheriff, sombreritos, malcriada, señora jefazo?

-¿Qué de que diablos hablas?

-Pues como ahora somos compañeras, me pareció divertido que tuviéramos. No se Nombres Secretos.

-Vi, ya esto es serio.

La sheriff Decia esto mientras que Colocaba una especie de trampillas, con su ultimo toque, una especie de ponqué que Vi, no conocía.

-Malcriada como se llama ese Ponque que colocas en la trampilla?

-Cupcake, ¡Y ya deja de decirme malcriada!

-Oh, eso es, Cupcake ¡Ese será tu nuevo apodo!

-Que? Por que?

-Por que eres linda y suave como un Cupcake

Vi, le sonrió y la sheriff sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y se ponía roja. Así que voltio la cara rápidamente. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que su compañera decía? acababa de conocerla que podía importarle lo que decía una simple aparecida, lo extraño era que se le hacía tan familiar sabía que había visto a vi pero dónde?

-Oye Carapescado, tengo el plan listo, Atraere a Manotas a esa tal Tesoreria de piltover y le demostrare que se ha equivocado al escoger ese Camino HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-Jinx, tengo una idea mejor.

-Dime carapescado

-a Vi le dolería más si lastimas a su compañera esa sheriff malhumorada.

-que Listo eres carapescado. La sombrerotes fue quien la convenció, ella merece sufrir por haberme quitado a VI.

De repente Jinx se echo a llorar en el suelo, diciendo que quería que Vi la volviera abrazar como en antiguos tiempos la extrañaba, pero debía hacerle deño para hacerla entender.

De repente coloco una cara muy seria, y dijo.

-Vi, prepárate.

Horas mas tarde Jinx Habia salido, pintorreteo Todo el centro de Piltover con la siguiente frase.

''_Corazón, deberías venir a presentarme a tu nueva amiga a la Tesoreria,_

_Siento que me va a caer muy bien, ya que te la pasas con ella casi todo el tiempo''_

Cuando Vi y Caitlyn habían visto el mensaje Vi, sabia de lo que hablaba pero Caitlyn estaba Muy confundida, Y le pregunto a la criminal.

-Vi, sabes a lo que se refiere con corazón?

-N..N..No

Vi de repente se Puso Muy nerviosa, y la sheriff lo noto.

-Dime la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad Cupcake?

-Diablos que no me digas Cupcake.

De repente Caitlyn se dio Cuenta, VI era el corazón, Algo se movio dentro de la sheriff ¿Vi y Jinx eran algo? Y porque le preocupaba Tanto eso, eso eran celos… No no podían ser celos Vi, es solo una criminal, además Ella era la Sheriff de Piltover no Podia caer tan Bajo no PODIA

Vi noto que Caitlyn se ponía pálida y tenía una expresión perdida así que le pregunto

-Te pasa algo Sheriff?

Caitlyn con Rabia , le pregunto.

-Tu y Jinx eran algo además de compañeras?

Vi se sorprendió como lo dedujo tan rápido?

-No es lo que Piensas Cupcake.

-No es lo que Pienso? No es Lo que Pienso?, Entonces que es EXPLICAMELO?

-Ella Y yo, si éramos Algo, pero no fue nada serio.

-Si no fue nada serio, porque pintoreteo eso en la pared?

\- No se, además ni que a ti te importara.

Caitlyn ofendida por este hecho y por lo que había dicho VI, dijo:

-Solo eres Una simple compañera porque a de importarme con quien estas o lo que haces, y sabes que vamos a ir a la tesorería no voy a permitir que una loca destruya Toda Piltover en una escenita de celos ¿ENTENDIDO?

La sheriff dijo esto con tanta Hostilidad que VI, no tuvo tiempo de responder por que ya se había ido.

Poco después estaban en la Tesorería Vi aun no Hablaba con la Sheriff y era un poco incomodo ya que eran compañeras, asi que fue a buscarla se encontraba sola llorando. La Iba a llamar cuando se escucho Una explosión dentro de la Tesoreria y la risa desenfrenada de Jinx le helo la sangre a VI.

Caitlyn ya estaba corriendo hacia el edificio, mietras que Vi la Seguia cuando entraron Jinx estaba Prendiendo en llamas todo el edificio cuando las vio Coloco una cara muy Seria y dijo.

-ah, pensé que no vendrían HAHAHAHAH Manotas as cambiado, ya no me miras Igual que antes cuando hacíamos…

Vi la corto y dijo:

Callate, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, entendiste Maldita loca?

Caitlyn se mostró sorprendida, ya que nunca había visto así a Vi, y sintió que estaba molesta gracias a su causa mientras que pensaba en esto, no noto que jinx también se había dado cuenta de aquello, Caitlyn era la responsable de que Vi, cambiara tanto con ella asi que se acerco rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la sheriff la miro a los ojos con la expresión mas sombria que pudo, después sonrió y le dijo:

Eh, así que tu eres la famosa Sombreretes, TU, me has quitado a mi chica, sabes que voy a hacer? VOY A MATARTE.

Mierda…. Yo..

Vi la corto y dijo:

-Mierda Cupcake, aléjate de ahí.

La sheriff no se había percatado, pero Jinx ya había preparado su trampa una roca estaba a punto de caerle encima y era tan grande que la podría matar.

Solo se escuchó el Zap Zap Zap de Jinx, Caitlyn cerró los ojos, este era su final? Se acabó? De repente un estruendo sonó era Vi, había roto la roca de un solo golpe, pero a un caro precio, ya que los guantes estaban estropeados, y Vi no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlos se destruyó uno y alcanzo a fracturarle la mano a Vi, ella grito de dolor.

Jinx Casi al borde de un extasis de emociones, empezó a reírse.

-Manotas, eso te pasa por no haberme colocado un apodo HAHAHA

De repente Jinx vio que Vi, no le ponía atención, se la ponía más a sombrerotes ¿no era suficiente este caos para que le diera atencion? ¿Por qué ella estaba más preocupada por esa tonta que por ella misma? Sin pensarlo dos veces apunto su Metralleta hacia la Pierna de la sheriff y disparo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Vi para atravesarse, Caitlyn ya tenía la pierna con 3 Balas y sangraba.

Vi se levantó, y dijo:

-CupCake te sacare de aquí.

-No necesito tu ayuda, vete con ella a mí no me necesitas.

Vi, lo comprendió La sheriff estaba Celosa eso la alegro, se agacho y se acercó al Odio de la Sheriff y le Susurro al odio.

Sheriff Me gustas…

De inmediato Caitlyn se puso como un tomate, la miro y le dijo:

-Vi, salgamos de aquí…

\- Sal tu yo la distraeré Cupcake.

-Vuelve a salvo Por favor…

-No te preocupes. Regresare.

Jinx había Parado de reir, y no se había percatado de la conversación, que tuvieron las dos "compañeras" solo vio como Sombrerotes trataba de incorporarse, con su arma. Asi que grito.

-He he a donde crees que vas Sombrerotes.?

Levanto su ataque Final el Cohete Requeté Mortal, antes de dispararlo VI le mando su Puñetazo en la cara Y le dijo.

-Que crees que haces? No te metas en mi vida, no puedo creer que haya llegado a sentir algo por ti.

Jinx la miro desconcertada y le dijo con una cara triste.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

Vi con cara fría le respondio:

-No, después de lo de la mina no confio en ti.

De repente, Jinx coloco una cara sombria.. y Dijo:

-Destruire este estúpido Lugar y después Iré por Sombrerotes, Quiero que sufras Manotas, sufras hasta Morir..

Jinx levanto su Carapesacado y disparo contra una viga de la tesorería la cual se desplomo casi cayéndole a Vi, encima. Pero ella logro destruirla con el guante que le quedaba, sabia que tendría que tener mucho cuidado, si no quería tener las dos manos partidas ¿Cómo estaría su Cupcake? Escucho los gritos de Jinx, y salio corriendo.

-Mierda Jinx…

Se había echo un Corte con una especie de Piedra la pierna, y sangraba bastante. Lo extraño era que se notaba que era una sadica y masoquista. Y no paraba de reírse, cuando Vio a Vi dijo algo que La mujer no Pudo escuchar.. pero Por lo que había entendido de sus labios era "_Vuelve, aquí con migo" _ después la vio corriendo. Herida aún tenía ese sentimiento de querer Protegerla, pero primero estaba el deber y Caitlyn así que atravesó las paredes con un puñetazo pero no conseguía alcanzar a Jinx, de repente se escuchó la risa, de jinx y su voz diciendo.

-Nunca me atraparas, manotas… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

De un momento a otro Vi, sintió que se desplomaba el edificio, una roca le cayó en la cabeza, no la dejo inconsciente pero si aturdida, y Sangrado un poco lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer su salida, destruyó una pared pero también su Guante, no le costó la mano, pero le causo una que otra quemadura, salió a rastras. Lo último que vio Fue a Caitlyn Gritando su nombre, Después todo fue oscuridad.

**Wosh! Sí que me inspire, con esto, este Fue el Capítulo 5 De vamos, Sheriff. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Vi estará bien? ¿aun siente algo por Jinx?¿ O sus sentimientos son más fuertes por Caitlyn? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO SUS Reviews y Favs, contesto también Mensajes Privados **

**Reviews Capitulo 4 "**_**Sentimientos"**_**:**

Pan y cracia chapter 4 . Nov 23

4 caps y ya tienes 8 reviews?! :o estamos bien. El fic esta tomando forma y el ultimo chap me parecio muy tierno y esas cosas :3  
Espero la actualizacion :)

**R : Pan y Cracia, Pensé que no volverías por que no te había visto en los anteriores Reviews, ¡Gracias Por tu opinión! **

Honta chapter 4 . Nov 24

Por fin actualizaste, :3 ya me estaba desesperando, y sobre el fic muy interesante (en realidad lo ame *-*) le doy manita arriba :D

**R: Gracias Por tu apoyo, y por tenerme paciencia con los capítulos.**

PrelawBirch chapter 4 . Nov 30

Lol no habia leido el cap numero cuatro hasta ahora xD  
tienes futuro yo lo se sigue adelante y si alguien te critica para mal solo toma lo bueno de ello :D  
espero verte mas adelante

**R: gracias Por el consejo, y por tus halagos yo también espero verte mas adelante, con tu Fic "Juntos pos Shurima"**

Omega chapter 4 . Dec 2

No tengo nada nuevo que decir, impresionante xD  
Espero el próximo con ansias, jajajaj  
Nos vemos en el fic especial de invocadores/as.

(PD: si me dices tu main lo bordas xD)  
Un Saludo  
Omega Alcrews S.A

**R: Omega Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste, y Mi main tengo como tres Xd, Mis Main supp son SONA, y JANNA. Y mis main mid es Katarina y Morgana. 3**

Lionisa chapter 4 . Dec 7

Me encanto continua la plz

**R: Claro que si **


	6. Vi, Mis Sentimientos y el olvido

**Hola, soy patética.**

**Y bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de vamos sheriff, perdón (de nuevo) tratare de ser puntual últimamente tengo que estar estudiando. Ya que entró a estudiar el jueves T.T, pero bueno, NO VOY A PARAR DE ESCRIBIR.**

**Posdata: este capítulo, va desde la perspectiva de caith.**

Caitlyn tenía el corazón en la mano no podía creer lo que Vi le había dicho. A pesar de que estaba herida y adolorida, que se supone que le iba a decir cuando saliera de todo esto? Como iban a volver a convivir? Debía aceptarla?, si tenía que aceptarla. La sheriff quería a Vi más de lo que hubiera querido a alguien en todo el mundo. Pero tenia que saber más de ella, en realidad quien era Vi? Una criminal? Una heroína? Por qué no habían registros de ella en Piltover? Como llegó aquí? Sufrió?.

De repente Caitlyn escuchó la risa de jinx y un gran estruendo, vio algo que la estremeció, era Vi, Estaba herida y un gran golpe en su cabeza se hacía presente violentamente.

-Vi, VI, VIII No te desmayes, no te vallas. Quédate aquí con migo.

La sheriff estaba desesperada, veía como los ojos de Vi perdian su hermoso brillo. Vio como se le iba Vi de repente. Tenia los ojos totalmente empañados veia a Vi borrosamente se le acerco por que vio que trataba de decir algo.

-hey, porque lloras Cupcake Todo esta bien.

\- No, estas muy mal.

Ella se desmayó llego la ambulancia y nos llevó a las dos solo observé la cara de mi compañera afligida de dolor, hubiera dado todo porque Vi no le hubiera pasado eso, fui muy inutil.

Caitlyn se desmayó. Ya se había casi desangrado si no hubiera sido por soraka la hija de las estrellas que estaba en el hospital de ayudante, hubiera muerto. Caitlyn duro dieciocho días en el hospital casi todos la visitaban pero la persona que más anhelaba no aparecía y nadie sabía de ella.

El último día Jayce vino por Caitlyn la iba a llevar a su apartamento el viaje fue algo callado, hasta que Jayce rompió el silencio

\- caitlyn que te pasa.

-Nada

-segura?

Hubo un momento de silencio jayce tenía una cara de preocupación y dijo.

\- es por Vi?

Vi, ella si tan solo no hubiera aparecido no tendría este lío de sentimientos.

**_Flashback_**

"Vamos Caitlyn no podrías proteger ni a una mosca"

"La chica, de rosa."

**_Fin del flashback._**

De pronto callo en cuenta, Vi no la había visitado. Claro estaba muerta y todo por su puta culpa.

La sheriff de repente sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Jayce con mirada sorprendida le dijo.

\- ella aun no despierta.

\- qué? Está en coma?

-eso parece.

A Caitlyn le paso un frío por la espalda no podía creerlo Vi estaba en coma.

El silencio siguió hasta llegar al apartamento de Caitlyn y cuando se estaba despidiendo de Jayce, la sheriff le preguntó.

\- en que hospital esta Vi?

\- en el del centro de la ciudad de Piltover.

-gracias.

Jayce se volteo y atrajo a la sheriff hacia el, Caitlyn se sonrojo y Jayce sonrió.

\- EH, cariño. Quieres ser mi novia? No puedo volver a vivir esa angustia por no poder protegerte

\- Jayce, yo... Ya tengo a alguien.

-como que ya tienes a alguien?

\- si, lo siento nunca pensé de esa manera con tigo.

\- ah entiendo, al menos el es mas atractivo que yo?

Caitlyn lo miro y se puso como un tomate y susurro.

\- si, ella es hermosa.

Jayce abrió los ojos. Y dijo

-ella?

Caitlyn se puso pálida, sonrió forzadamente y dijo.

-qué?

-creo que escuche mal, no importa adiós. Ah y tu seras mía, no importa quien sea mi rival.

Jayce le pico el ojo y se fue.

Caitlyn estaba muy cansada así que no pensó mucho en lo que le había dicho Jayce.

La sheriff se bañó, y sintió su casa muy fría. Necesitaba a alguien con quien compartirla, no pensó mucho en eso. Solo se le pasaba por la cabeza Vi y sus palabras. _"Me gustas"._

Durmió plácidamente, se levantó temprano y desayuno, se arregló y salió directo al hospital donde estaba Vi, no había problema por el trabajo las dos tenían permiso indefinido.

Cuando llegó pregunto por Vi, le indicaron Donde quedaba su habitación cuando entro la vio tranquila. Con su brazo enyesado el cual le había salvado, sintió una gran nostalgia pero la sheriff decidió no llorar porque eso es lo que Vi no hubiera querido.

La sheriff fue día tras día, y así paso un mes, Vi aun no despertaba, era que no iba a volver? Caitlyn la extrañaba quería conocerla más, quería sentirla.

Un día el doctor entro, y le dijo a Caitlyn algo devastador

\- sheriff creo que no despertara, además usted es la única que la visita le voy a preguntar así que quiero que lo piense muy bien.

\- pensar qué? -dijo Caitlyn con frialdad-

\- la desconectamos?

Caitlyn no sabía que decir que se supone que debería hacer? Vi que hubiera querido?

-déjeme pensarlo, denos tiempo.

-tiene todo el que quiera.

-gracias.

Paso una semana, y Vi no respondía. Hasta que un día después de 3 meses y medio en la noche Caitlyn estaba durmiendo al lado de su cama y sintió como Vi le apretaba la mano. Llamo al médico, y le pidieron que saliera, en el pasillo estaba muy nerviosa y muy feliz por que por fin había reaccionado, el doctor salió y le dijo que había sido un milagro que ella mañana ya estaría bien.

Caitlyn se quedó toda la noche, en la mañana sintió como Vi movía la mano y la llamaba.

\- EH.. Oye.. Ho..ola..

-Vi! -grito la sheriff de emoción y la abrazo-

-olle quien es Vi?

Caitlyn estaba desconcertada. Y con voz quebrada dijo.

\- pues tu eres Vi, no recuerdas nada?

\- yo soy Vi? No, que paso? Que es este lugar?

De repente Caitlyn empieza a llorar Vi se alarma y dice.

\- dije algo malo? Lo siento... Perdón no era mi intención.

\- no te preocupes no es tu culpa, voy a llamar al doctor para que te revise

\- bien, oye e..espera como es que te llamas?.

-Caitlyn.

\- gra..cías

De repente sonrió y Caitlyn nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera como la de Vi, el problema es que ya no la miraba cómo lo hacía antes, y ahora ni siquiera la misma Vi sabía quién era ni de dónde venía.

El doctor revisó a Vi, dijo que le iba a dar una semana y que luego le daría de alta, no se que hacer.. Ella es importante yo la quiero pero... No me recuerda.

Paso esa semana, y visite todos los días a Vi, ella me preguntaba muchas cosas.

\- y por qué me llamó Vi?

-no lo sé nunca me lo dijiste.

-ah, y tú que eres mio?

-compañera.

\- y por qué tengo quemaduras y un brazo partido?

\- pues tu tenías una especie de guantes y me salvaste de una criminal.

-los guantes hextch.

-wow espera los recuerdas?

-si, solo el nombre pero no se bien que son unos guantes.

Claro, si la sheriff quería que Vi recuperara los recuerdos tenia que llevarla y mostrarle todo los lugares, los guantes, hasta a la perra de Jinx.

-Vi vas a vivir con migo.

Vi, la miro y le dijo.

-como que vivir con tigo?

**Bueno, que pasará con esta Vi que no recuerda nada? Caitlyn la ayudara? Y Jinx como esta? El amor perdurara?, Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**ESPERO SUS Reviews y Favs, contesto también Mensajes Privados.**

**Reviews del cap 5 "**_**La Tesoreria, y el Ataque De Jinx" **_

Lord Inugami chapter 5 . Jan 7

El perro molesto reportándose...espero atentamente y de manera impaciente el siguiente capitulo

**R: Pues aquí esta, gracias por el comentario!**

Ivanna V. C chapter 5 . Dec 27, 2014

Hoooola

LasAmoLasAmoLasAmoLasAmoLasAmoLasAmoLasAmoLasAmoLasAmo

¡Me haz dejado entre la espada y la pared!

¡Ahora no sé si escribir sobre CaitxVi, Jinx&amp;Vi, Cait&amp;Jayce o VixEzreal!

¡Me va a dar otra crisis existencial y los psiquiatras son caros! ¡No me van a pagar un segundo tratamiento! ¡Así que voy a escribir sobre todos! ¡Sí, estoy peor que Jinx!

*cof* *cof* *cof*

Emmm... Me ha gustado mucho, leer otros fic de LoL me ayuda a inspirarme, seguir escribiendo mis propios fics y superarme a mi misma...

¡Esperaré el siguiente cap, sigue así!

PD: No eres patética :c Si lo fueras no estaría escribiendote, nadie lo haría...

PD2: Me fui por las ramas, no me hagas mucho caso

PD3: Si te apetece, estas aburrida o no sé xD, he escrito un par de fic loleros, espero sean de tu agrado...

**R: Holaaaa! Gracias por el comentario, si yo estoy igual y se va a ser más complicado de una vez te aviso, por qué tengo muchas cosas planeadas, bueno bueno las acabo de maquinar en mi cabeza. Así que creo que te va a tocar pagar un buen psicólogo**

**PSD: gracias, si lo se, y agradezco mucho su apoyo.**

**PSD2: si lo note, comentario interesante ME ENCANTO!**

**PSD3: los leeré se que me encantará, y veras mis súper comentarios. SHOLOLILOLOLOLO**

xCutterx93 chapter 5 . Dec 19, 2014

buena historia síguela, me sorprendió eso de jinx y vi fue raro pero me gusto queda bien supongo jajaja

**R: fue por el drama. A de más hicieron muchas cosas candentes ^°^**

Sam-spirit-of-the-forest chapter 1 . Dec 16, 2014

La idea no es mala, y es bueno que aumente el plot de Vi, pero... en serio debes escribir en microsoff word, porque tienes un enredo con las mayúsculas, acentos y comas '',''

que hacen la lectura complicada de entender, solo eso, es para que mejores cada día nomás :D

**R: Gracias, tratare de mejorar. C:**

Hamalasestus1990 chapter 5 . Dec 14, 2014

Moar pls que son cortitos y necesito más que es como una droga cada vez quiero más y hay lo mismo pero mejor XD

**R: MOARRR PUES AQUI ESTA MOARR.**

PrelawBirch chapter 5 . Dec 13, 2014

OIE gracias

y... soy hombre xD

el cap como siempre muy bueno

hay muy pocos fics q agarren mi atención como este

psss un consejito: rating K es KIDS, subelo a T

**R: gracias prelaw, y bien por ser hombre, ya lo subí A T MOARRR c:**


	7. Vi,Me olvidas, Me cambias

**Hey Hola soy patética, y quiero comentar algunas cosas con ustedes antes de pasar al capítulo Veo que no hay mucha aceptación por parte de ustedes, ya que no veo tantos Reviews como antes cuando empecé, me he desanimado un poco y creo que si la situación no cambia, tratare de darle un final rápido y conciso sin entrar en muchos detalles ni en las sorpresas que tenían preparadas, los planes han cambiado esta historia ya no durara más de 10 capítulos, si la situación no cambia para entonces.**

**¿Por qué tomo esta decisión? La razón es que empiezo a pensar que mi historia se vuelve todo menos, Interesante. Y que ya no es entretenido para ustedes, mis fieles lectores. Y quiero que sea lo mejor y que lo disfruten cada instante.**

**Bienvenidos al Capítulo 7 de Vamos, Sheriff.**

Vi se veía confundida, no recordaba nada y no sabía por qué Caitlyn la ayudaba si solo eran compañeras ¿acaso había algo más? O solo era una deuda por que supuestamente Vi le había salvado la vida a esta extraña chica con un lindo sombrero. Eso ahora no importaba Vi, Tenia que descubrirse a si misma ¿por qué existía? ¿Qué era antes de perder la memoria? Y ¿que era este extraño Lugar? La única que lo sabía era su compañera la que la estuvo visitando por semanas. Si, fue la única que la visito.

Cuando Vi, escucho las palabras de Caitlyn y su propuesta de irse a vivir Juntas Sintió un gran remordimiento, sería una carga para ella. Vi, no sería carga de nadie así que le dijo a la Sheriff con tono Impulsivo y preocupado.

¿Cómo que vivir con tigo?

Si, ¿te parece bien?, haremos muchas cosas y te ayudare a recuperar la memoria –Dijo la sheriff emocionada-

Oh. –Decía Vi, con tono algo dudoso-

Pues, es solo mientras te recuperas –Exclamo Caitlyn con Preocupación-

Vi, tenía muchas ganas de Llorar y de querer abrazar a la sheriff, pero algo le decía que se tenía que contener un tener Compostura, No sería una carga… co..mo en Zaun. Claro Zaun como hubiera podido olvidar todo lo que paso ahí. Su mirada se endureció y la Sheriff lo noto de inmediato lo comprendió.

-¿Te has acordado de algo?

Vi, la miro y pensó dudativa si debía contárselo… Mentiría, primero tenía que saber en concreto todo lo que había pasado en Zaun, y que clase de lugar era ya que sus recuerdos eran muy confusos.

-No, solo que temo ser una carga para ti. Algo me dice que siempre lo he sido – Dijo Vi con tono de tristeza-

Caitlyn se sorprendió, de seguro la antigua Vi, nunca le hubiera dicho nada, si debía admitirlo al principio Vi era un completo Fastidio… ni sabía por qué la tenia de compañera, pero después Se convirtió en algo especial, Ella tenía algo una magia de la que Cait no se podía separar.

-Como que ser un fastidio. – le dice la Sheriff a Vi Abalanzándose Para darle un beso en la frente-

Vi, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho que hacia esa mujer para lograr todas estas sensaciones. Lo único que pudo hacer fue responder con un gran abrazo y decirle al odio.

-Sera un gusto vivir a tu lado.

Al momento de despedirse, las dos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, Era definitivo vivirían las dos. Todo comenzaría mañana en la mañana.

Esa noche Caitlyn no Durmió simplemente pensó en como seria la vida, si Vi recuperaba los recuerdos y Vivian como una pareja eso la estremeció, Estaba decidida Vi la recordaría. Y recordaría todos sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente Vi, despertó estaba algo preocupada tenía miedo de descubrir su pasado y saber quién era ¿qué tal si no era la persona que ella esperaría? Además parecía que no le importara a nadie además de a la sheriff, solo ella la venia a visitar ¿acaso no tenía una familia?

Vi estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que Caitlyn la abrazaba, estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera escucho la puerta. Con una sonrisita, en la cara Caitlyn le exclamo muy emocionada.

-Vamos a casa, Vi.

Vi, se vistió con Un esqueleto unos Jeans con Botas y un Gran Abrigo largo negro que le había traído la oficial se veía bastante bien, pero le hacían falta unos guantes para esconder las cicatrices que poco le agradaban, pero de seguro debieron ser por alguien importante y esa era Caitlyn, ella tenía algo especial. Algo que hacia adicta a vi a estar con ella.

Cuando salieron del hospital, fueron directamente al apartamento de Caith, era extremadamente Bonito, Vi miro a caitlyn y le pregunto

¿Yo también vivo así?

No sé.

¿Cómo que no sabes?

Nunca me llevaste

Vi, se echó a reír Y le dijo.

¿Cómo que no te lleve? Por favor me partí una mano por ti, CupCake.

Estas RECORDANDO! –Grito la sheriff emocionada-

¿Cómo que estoy recordando? ¿que dije?

Caitlyn se puso como un tomate, y con voz nerviosa dijo.

Puu..ees tú me Decías CupCake de cariño.

Oh, así que era por eso…

Cait se sentía confundida ¿cómo que por eso?

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues, anoche estaba pensando que eras Muy dulce, eras algo adictiva. – Vi se sonrojo-

Cait se rio, y con ternura abrazo a Vi por la espalada y le dijo.

-Me alegro que estés aquí ¿tienes Hambre?

.

Después de haber comido y de Haberle mostrado el apartamento a Vi, incluyendo su Habitación y la armería, donde estaban sus guantes y Sus Rifles, a La sheriff se sentía muy cansada, y le dijo a Vi que se acostaría.

-Buenas Noches, cupcake. Dijo Vi, frente al televisor.

A Caitlyn le parecía que la antigua Vi, había vuelto pero sabía que se estaba engañando, porque esta Vi, no era lo que ella amaba, y se dio cuenta que por primera vez, quería que Vi le fastidiara la vida.

Vi, estaba impaciente como averiguaría que era Exactamente Zaun, y ¿dónde quedaba? ¿Por qué significaba tanto?, se quedó dormida, lo único que pudo recordar fue un edificio derrumbándose, una Risa y una chica de cabello azul que lloraba.

-Vi, despierta dormilona –Escucho Vi, Mientras que trataba de acercarse a la chica de su sueño-

-¿Ah? ¿Cait que horas son? ¿Te vas?

-Jinx re apareció y está haciendo estragos.

-¿Jinx?

-Si, una terrorista la cual hizo que tuviéramos ese accidente

Vi, sintió mucha rabia el impulso la obligo a salir corriendo hacia la armería. Y grito

-Sheriff Yo ire.

-¿Cómo que iras? –Decía Caitlyn con los ojos como platos-

Vi, la miro con su mirada obstinada

-esa Cicatriz que está en tu pierna es su culpa, Pagara.

Antes de que La sheriff La detuviera Vi, ya estaba corriendo con sus guantes hacia la salida a pesar de que los guantes aún estaban estropeados, y Vi aún no había sanado completamente ni física ni mentalmente. La Sheriff estaba Algo feliz, Vi estaba Volviendo. No de la forma que la sheriff hubiera preferido, pero volvía poco a poco. Pero a pesar de la Felicidad un Mal presentimiento la atormentaba.

Vi y Cait llegaron al Lugar todos se sorprendieron de ver a Vi, ya que pensaron que había perdido la memoria, Jinx estaba atacando La Fábrica de Tecmatúrgia, Vi salio directamente hacia la entrada pero Un pequeño y cabezón Yordel

-EH EH, Que crees que haces Niña?

-Como que que Hago? Voy a salvar tu maldita fábrica.

-No pareces, un Simio sucio pero si algo estúpida, ¿piensas entrar con esos guantes así?

-¿Que tienen? Y como que SIMIO ESTUPIDO tu eres el que menos me puedes decir eso.

-¿Que no me recuerdas? Yo soy tu maestro Vi, Heimerdinger el Genio de La Tecmaturgia.

-Qué? ¿Cómo que mi maestro?

-Si, como crees entonces que pudiste hacer los Guantes?

-¿Entonces puedes arreglarlos?

-Sí, claro algo tan fácil.. Por quien me tomas soy.. –Vi lo corto-

-Rápido Cabezón, si tan inteligente eres arréglalo.

-Maldita, a pesar de que haya perdido la memoria, sigues siendo la misma estudiante fastidiosa.

Vi, le lanzo una mirada y el Cabezon se puso a arreglarlos, Cuando ya estuvieron Listos. Vi los cogio y salio corriendo hacia la fábrica, Jinx estaba adentro… Cuando se vieron lanzo una mirada y Dijo.

-Diablos, pensé que no vendrías. Porque ya me aburría

-Quién eres?

\- ¿Como que quien soy?, Soy Jinx…

-Jinx… Eres tan hermosa como te soñé ¿Por qué haces esto?

Jinx, no esperaba eso y se puso como un tomate… y dijo.

-Co..mo que soñaste?

-Si, te soñé estabas llorando y pedias, que volviera pues aquí estoy…

Vi sentía como su corazón latía a Mil, ella sabía que esta extraña peli azul era algo en su vida, pero qué?

Jinx se acercó a Vi, y lloro desconsoladamente en los brazos de vi… y dijo:

-Tus eres mi única familia, no te vayas por favor…

-Familia?

-Sí, es que ya no recuerdas nada?

-No, solo te recuerdo a ti, y a Cait.

Jinx coloco una cara muy seria y dijo:

-Cait?

-Sí.

Jinx se puso muy seria y dijo

-Ella es la culpable de que perdieras la memoria.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, si ella no se hubiera metido en lo nuestro, no hubiera pasado nada.

-Como que en lo nuestro? –Vi, Al momento de decir esto sintió como Jinx se inclinaba-

Era tan hermosa, sus Ojos, su cabello. ¿Ella una terrorista?, No… ella solo necesita amor, Vi y jinx se Besaron, Vi sintió que era algo parecido a lo que sentía por Cait pero tenía algo que la incomodaba, de repente le dolió la cabeza y cayó al piso, Recordó Todo antes del accidente de la mina, atrajo a Jinx hacia sí y le susurro…

-Te extrañaba, Jinx eres mi vida.

Volvieron a Besarse y Vi cogió a Jinx entre sus brazos y hizo una salida. Jinx estaba con una expresión tranquila y feliz…

-Vi, Ya no tengo nada por que volver a este Asqueroso lugar, Vamos a Casa.

-Si, amor. – Mientras Vi decía esto, Observaba a la Sheriff atónita por verlas escapar Juntas..-

Y Vio como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, eso Hizo que se estremeciera y no le agradaba, Ella era la Sheriff, Tenia que alejarse, Cait era Mala, Vi… Solo dejaba que Jinx la estremeciera, que era lo que pasaba en su corazón? .

Cuando Cait vio a Jinx y a Vi salir entro en pánico ¿ que Había pasado adentro? ¿Qué Hizo Jinx? De pronto lo comprendió, Vi la había olvidado.

Vi, Había Vuelto hacer la Criminal más Buscada de Piltover… y una de sus más grandes Rivales… tenía que regresar, Cait no sabía si sería capaz de Vivir sin Vi en su vida.


	8. Caitlyn Me Las pagaras

**Hey, HOLA.**

**Soy-Patetica y les agradezco enormemente su apoyo la verdad no pensé que me leyeran tantas personas, creí que la historia estaba decayendo ya que nadie comentaba, o que yo estaba fallando en algo, Seguiré con las sorpresas Ahora viene la súper pregunta ¿Les Gusta el Yuri Hard? Me refiero a No solo besitos y eso. HARD que lo describa todo, necesito sus opiniones entonces dejen sus Comentarios.**

**LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 8 DE Vamos, Sheriff VI X CAITLYN**

**Posdata: Este capítulo esta desde la perspectiva de La loquilla Jinx. **

**(No importa hay yuri aquí pero respondan si quieren MAS HARD.)**

Mis recuerdos están confusos no puedo Parar de reír, la rabia me consume, ¿Porque estoy en esta extraña ciudad? ah claro VI.

Vi, tengo recuerdos confusos de cómo te conocí, ahora solo me cargas en tus brazos y no puedo evitar sentirme cálida por dentro, estoy algo feliz, debo admitir que quería matarte pero solo era por amor, ya sabes ese amor explosivo y hermoso que siempre hemos tenido, bueno que yo he tenido con tigo.

Algo me molesta y no eres tú, son tus amistades, esa tal Caitlyn parece ser muy linda pero no es tu tipo, es del tipo de estar muertas o en coma.

Carapescado me dio algunos consejos pero yo no los quise aceptar dijo que te dejara con sombrerotes, pero preferí llamar tu atención haciendo explotar esa estúpida bodega, bóveda o lo que sea, pero pues terminaste salvándole el pellejo a esa perra.

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Ah claro, las lindas curvas. Eso es lo que siempre le a gustado a vi, Pero no la dejare escapar. Aunque debo admitir que si no te hubiera conocido, ya le hubiera hecho algo con sombrerotes, digo ella es hermosa. Pero Tranquila Vi yo te quiero es a ti.

Al fin llegamos a casa, la más linda casa de toda la historia. Una reconfortante bodega no muy lujosa por supuesto pero si llenita de amor y muchos muchos explosivos. Te sientas en la cama veo preocupación y no la entiendo ¡que preocupaciones puede haber! ¡Si estas conmigo! Me abalanzo a besarte Y no quieres mis besos ¿que pasa? ¿Es ella la que no te deja pensar?

Estoy algo preocupada.

-Jinx

-¿Si?

\- Estoy algo confundida.

-¿Por qué? Si ya estamos en casa, y sé que no es la más lujosa pero me encanta tenerte aquí, conmigo.

Note que Vi se puso inquieta, yo no soy muy buena en esto De explicar mis sentimientos, y por eso algunas veces exploto.

-Que pasa? –Le pregunte con impaciencia-

-Nada- Dijo con la mirada muy vacia

Algo pasaba pero no entendía que era, de repente sentí el cuerpo de Vi sobre mi, besando mi cuello, besando mi ser, gemí. Y ella se quedó quieta, como una roca. Estoy segura de que dudo por un momento, aun no la tengo. Ella sigue pensando en la perra de caitlyn.

La jale hacia mí y la bese, sacándola de su trance, sentí su cuerpo envistiéndome, pero no era como antes, era solo sexo, no era hacer el amor. Pude detenerla, pero debo aceptar que vi me hacia falta carnalmente.

Carapescado me dijo que me detuviera pero yo solo podía reir y gemir, Vi era deliciosa.

-Ah, ah, V..i..i

-S..i.. A..mor

-Te.. ..añ .

Cuando terminamos, Estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Vi, mientras que ella se fumaba un cigarrillo. Sus latidos eran pesados y lentos, y tenía una mirada vacía. Cuando se durmió la escuche susurrar un nombre…

-Cait…lyn

No lo podía creer… Despues de todo esto quería a esa Imbecil.

Me levante, en silencio.

Carapescado no tuvo nada que decir, estaba de acuerdo, no tengo nada de que reírme ni por que llorar.

Voy a matar a la perra de Caitlyn y esta vez va a ser definiivo.


	9. Recuerdos

**Hey Hola!**

**Soy Patetica y me disculpo por no haber actualizado desde hace muchísimo tiempo la verdad era que no tenía inspiración además de que el estudio me ahoga mucho, pero bueno. gracias por sus Rewiers enserio me han dado mucho apoyo, en cuanto los errores de la ortografía Perdón :c estoy haciendo todo lo posible por corregir y aprender, hubo un mensaje que me mando BrianHoper el cual no he podido responder por que mi inbox está algo dañado , así que te respondo por acá (Espero que lo leas, Gracias por tu mensaje me animaste muchísimo y ahora se lo que debo hacer para corregir mis errores además de eso se que tengo que escribir para hacer arte que me alegre y que a la vez alegre a mis lectores. Por favor sigue leyéndome y ayudándome como lo has hecho hasta ahora, Gracias por ser ese Gran apoyo. ) **

**En cuanto a la historia ustedes me dijeron que querían Yuri Hard lo tendrán ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) en uno o dos capítulos y no siendo más los dejo con el **_**Capítulo 9 de Vamos, Sheriff : Recuerdos.**_

Vi se encontraba acostada en la cama algún olor putrefacto la despertó apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con una especie de rata parlante la cual le dijo:

Ehhhh sabias que tu compañera está a punto de tener más agujeros que mi queso favorito?

Como que compañera? –Respondió Vi dudativa-

La sombrerotes así le dicen ustedes no?

Vi sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza con una fuerza agresiva cogio a la Rata parlante y dijo:

Rata, que sabes tu de Cupcake.

Si quieres más información Exijo un sándwich!

Ah! Así que quieres un sándwich de puñetazos… -Dijo Vi riéndose con ironia-

Woo! Calma! Vi a jinx irse con sus armas estaba desesperada por encontrar a la sombrerotes parece que esta vez iba enserio con eso de matarla.

La criminal Bajo a la rata, encendió un cigarrillo parecía que meditaba estaba confundida que ¿clase de sentimientos eran estos? Ella sabía perfectamente que amaba a Jinx pero… y Cupcake que era para ella? Se levantó se vistió y estaba decidida a ver que pasaba con su vida que era ella antes de perder la memoria, que era ahora, que sería después y lo más importante a quien amaba de verdad.

Se había colocado sus Guantes y estaba lista para salir, pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle la Rata…

Algo la golpeo y ella cayó.

_**-FlashBack- 14 años de edad-**_

_-He, tu cállate payasa atrapare al ladrón y te demostrare que puedo defender a los que quiero._

_\- Bien… Malcriada hagamos una apuesta si tu pierdes que es lo más probable, harás lo que yo quiera…_

_-Bien Payasa si yo gano Tienes que venir aquí todos los días y decidiré que hacer con tigo._

_-bien –Dijo la peli Rosada-_

_-Bien-Dijo La Futura Sheriff-_

_Después de una semana Cath había logrado su objetivo capturar a quien robo a su padre y posteriormente ganar la apuesta Fue al lugar de encuentro con la peli rosa._

_-EH! Payasa-Dijo Caitlyn-_

_-Como que payasa? –Dijo Vi algo enojada-_

_Caitlyn no podía evitar reírse con los pucheros que hacía Vi, y pensó que sería muy triste dejar de verla pero porque sentía esto? Si ni siquiera la conocía bien además se burló de ella y de su familia cuando los robaron._

_-Te felicito-Interrumpió Vi con una mala cara._

_ . – Tartamudeo Caitlyn _

_No esperaba que le digiera eso, pensaba que le haría caras de disgusto por haber perdido._

_-Ahora… que quieres. –Musito Vi-_

_Esa Pregunta sorprendió a Cath no lo había pensado asi que dijo las cosas sin pensar._

_-Quiero que vengas aquí todos los días durante un año._

_Vi, abrió los ojos como platos se sentía sorprendida no podía quedarse en Piltover todo un año sabía que la buscaban por problemas que había tenido en Zaun, pero no cumplir sus apuestas no era su estilo así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar._

_-Bien._

_-Enserio –Pregunto Cath sorprendida-_

_-Sí. Porque te sorprende tanto?_

_-No.. por nada – Dijo Cathlyn sonrojada como un tomate-_

_Vi hizo mala cara y ya no escuchaba lo que le decía la Peli castaña ¿Cómo haría para cumplir con su apuesta? ¿y si la encontraban? ¿y si le pasaba algo a la Caprichosa? No No pasaría nada ella no lo permitiría primero muerta… además era Vi de Victoria._

_Pasaron los días y Se seguían Viendo, salían y visitaban muchos lugares todo lo pagaba Cathlyn y algunas Veces lo pagaba Vi con el dinero que robaba en las calles, a pesar de que salían mucho cathlyn no sabía cómo vivía Vi ni en qué condiciones._

_-Eh, Vi cuando me llevaras a tu casa._

_-Nunca –Dijo Vi cortante.-_

_-Por qué? –Exclamo algo molesta Cath-_

_Vi se dio cuenta de su enojo, y respondió._

_-Por qué n-o-q-u-i-e-r-o. -Y se echó a reír- _

_-Qué mala eres- Dijo Cath Volteándose y haciendo pucheros._

_Vi no pudo evitarlo y cogió las caderas de la peli castaña y le susurró al oído._

_-Eh, no te enojes que me gusta pasar el tiempo con tigo._

_Ese Pequeño comentario Hizo que Cath se sobresaltara y cortó el tema, nerviosa._

_-Vv..i Mira que he logrado capturar a algunos maleantes por mi cuenta._

_-Oh wow… porque delitos menores?_

_-Si robos a ciudadanos y esas cosas, índice de criminalidad está bajando muchísimo._

_-Wo.. Me alegra mucho _

_Unos días después Vi se alejó de Cathlyn sabía que si seguía con ella la atraparía la policía o los tipos de Zaun y como lo predijo sucedió, estaba inconsciente en una silla ya atada de manos con un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca lo único que recordaba era que alguien la llamaba, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Viktor mirándola fijamente en un silencio Bastante angustiante para Vi, Por fin Vicktor Hablo._

_-Vi, Tienes el dinero? _

_Vi Lo miro y echo una carcajada._

_-Tengo cara de tener algún peso?, Imbécil._

_Viktor se dirigió hacia ella violentamente tenía pensado matarla a golpes o utilizarla para uno de sus experimentos en humanos, de pronto una voz lo detuvo era Singed el cual le dijo_

_-Viktor Cálmate un poco podemos usarla._

_-¿Como que podemos usarla?_

_\- Sí, tengo Planes para ella nos pagara trabajando en tráfico de zaun, sabes que tenemos alianza con Noxus y su General Swain paga muy bien por colaborar contra Demacia._

_Viktor sonrió me miro y dijo._

_-Qué te parece Vi? Un agradable tiempo para ser nuestra esclava._

_-Ni muerta-Gruño Vi-_

_Viktor le dio un puñetazo Vi quiso reaccionar pero no le dio tiempo venia un golpe uno tras otro hasta que quedó inconsciente, cuando llego tuvo que sufrir los duros tratos de Singed y Viktor entre ellos casi Violaciones. Después de 6 años sorpresivamente le dieron una oportunidad para escapar y re cobrar su libertad el trato consistía en escapar de Draven en las arenas de Noxus Sería complicado pero lo intentaría y si moría era mejor que pasar toda la vida en un infierno mal oliente como ese._

_Le tomo tiempo pero entreno bastante para correr del Ejecutor, cuando llego el día se sintió abrumada, asustada, Cansada. Pensó en dejarse matar por Draven así se acababa. Desecho esos pensamientos ella era Vi, Y nada la derrumbaría. _

_Cuando la sacaron a la arena Viktor y Singed estaban entre toda la multitud a la expectativa de su muerte unos abucheaban al ejecutor otros lo animaban, Draven era el centro de atención y eso parecía hacerlo muy feliz cuando vio a Vi a la cual mostro una sonrisa sádica._

_Vi estaba parada en la arena estaba nerviosa nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida sabía que Draven no dudaría en matarla, dieron la llamada de inicio para el espectáculo y todo el ruido que rodeaba a la peli Rosa Desapareció solo escuchaba sus pasos y los latidos acelerados de su corazón corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, algo la detiene una hacha cae frene a ella voltea a mirar al ejecutor que con su sonrisa le avisa que va a lanzar su siguiente ataque, el cual le hace un corte en la mejilla, siente como brota la sangre pero no para de correr esta tan cerca de la meta. Un dolor punzante la detiene cae al suelo y se da cuenta de que un ataque más poderoso la a alcanzado se arrastra con el último aliento voltea a ver al ejecutor ve en sus ojos duda, Vi aprovecha el momento se para y corre con la imagen de una peli castaña que ya casi no recuerda, logra pasar la meta y escapa de Noxus hacia Jonia muy mal herida._

_Al llegar a las puertas de Jonia se desmaya, despierta en una suave cama todo le parece un sueño pero su dolor la saca de dudas esto es real, abre más los ojos y se encuentra con una chica de un cuerno muy simpática la cual le dice._

_-Parece que ya estás de mejor._

_-Sí, Gracias... Dónde estoy?_

_-En mi casa._

_-Que ha Pasado –pregunta Vi-_

_-Casi Mueres desangrada, si no te hubiera curado con mi magia estarías muerta._

_-Wo. Gracias por tu hospitalidad –Dijo Vi algo apenada-_

_-No te preocupes mientras viva nadie conocerá el sufrimiento ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Vi. –Dijo la peli rosa-_

_-Soy Soraka La Hija de las estrellas._

_Vi se levantaba de la cama tenia dolor pero no dejaría que la derrotara, soraka la devuelve a la cama y le dice._

_-Estas muy débil Vi debes comer _

_De repente Soraka hace un truco y aparece una banana en su mano Vi la Mira con cara de sorpresa a lo que la Hija de las estrellas responde_

_-Si, es una Banana Nadie se espera a la Banana._

_Vi ríe y hace caso a su Salvadora, después de cierto tiempo sale de Jonia dejando buenas amistades y se dirige a Piltover a buscar a la peli castaña que ya no recuerda._

_Al llegar a Piltover Vi se mira en el espejo de un Hotel y ve la Gran cicatriz que le dejo el ejecutor de Noxus en la Mejilla decide hacerse un tatuaje el cual dice __**VI**__ logrando cubrir la cicatriz por completo el dinero no le alcanza lo suficiente para sobrevivir llegando hacer de nuevo una Ladrona en potencia con mucho conocimiento de la Tecnologia Hextex._

_**-Fin Del FlashBack- **_

Vi despierta, Está atada como aquella Vez sabe lo que debe hacer y está segura de que la encontró sin darse cuenta a ella la peli Castaña.

**WO! Espero que les Halla Gustado Nos vemos en la próxima y espero sus rewiers **


	10. Viejos Amigos

**Hola Chicos!**

**Me extrañaron? Si, si sé que no he escrito en más de seis meses y algunos pensaron que la había dejado, TRANQUILOS a esto le falta bastante el problema es que no estaré escribiendo mucho ya que tengo que ocuparme de los estudios pero ya dejando ese tema espero que les guste **

**Y no siendo más Los dejo con el Capítulo 10 De Vamos, Sheriff: Viejos Amigos.**

Vi ahora lo entendía todo la razón de por qué se sentía atraída hacia Caitlyn y insegura con Jinx de alguna forma se sentía agradecida con la rata ya que sin ella no hubiera sido capaz de recordar todo lo sucedido, sin embargo le iba a dar un Sandwich de Puñetazos por subestimarla mientras estaba divagando en sus pensamientos le pareció escuchar una voz muy familiar creyó alucinar hasta que lo vio parado frente a ella y perpleja pronuncio su nombre

-¿Ekko?

El chico con una marca de reloj de arena en la cara le dijo

-Hola, Traidora.

-Uh, ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Déjame explicarlo Todo!

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué Nos abandonaste?

-¡No los abandone! -Exclamo Vi con rabia-

Ekko la miro y espero a que hablara

-Mira, tenía que irme de Zaun… Singed y Viktor me buscaban por deudas y amenazaron con haber daño a las personas que quería…

Vi callo un momento y con voz entre cortada dijo.

-Lo siento Ekko… No lo pase muy bien con ellos después de todo –Lanzo una risa irónica-

Ekko la miro y sin que se diera cuenta ya la había desatado, se agacho frente a ella y aparto su cabello la miro a los ojos y susurro

-Te perdono vi, para mí siempre serás parte de Zaun

De repente se escuchó un plato caer atrás de ellos y una voz bastante molesta dijo…

-Humm. Parece que algo huele raro aquí.

Era Twich que se estaba preparando un Sandwich que parecia tener un queso muy mohoso

Ekko se volteo y en un momento estuvo frente a el y dijo

-Eh, Rata asquerosa dime todo lo que sabes o te daré doble porción de Sandwich de puñetazos

Twich había perdido su Ballesta y no tenía otra opción más que decir todo lo que sabía

-Woo, cálmate… ¡Exijo un Sandwich! Y contare todo.

Vi le iba apegar otro golpe cuando el Sandwich del piso Paso por su cara para terminar en las manos de Twich era Ekko el cual dijo:

-Oh, vamos señor rabito antes eras más lindo y esponjoso!

-No soy señor rabito! Soy Twich, la Rata más cool de todo el basurero…

Vi estaba perdiendo la Paciencia y dijo:

-¡Paren ya! Twich Dime lo que sabes ¡Ahora!

Twich la miro con resignación y dijo:

-Jinx va en camino a matar a la sombrerotes Piensa llamar a Singed para que pueda eliminar todo sino de su cuerpo con sus químicos

Vi no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo que Singed? Ver a ese tipo de nuevo sería un Infierno… Inconscientemente empezó a temblar.

\- Tartamudeo Vi-

Ekko noto el nerviosismo de Vi y no era para nada normal verla así, definitivamente algo terrible había pasado y él lo averiguaría.

Con su máquina de tiempo se devolvió al pasado como espectador y vio todo… absolutamente todo, Vi había sufrido más de lo que él se imaginaba y curiosamente también vio a alguien de hace muchos años, definitivamente era él y Reconoció a Vi ese día por eso le salvo de alguna manera la vida de Singed y Vicktor .

Volvió al Presente no pudo evitar Abrazar a Vi, Para después voltear a Twich y con Violencia Golpearlo y decirles.

-Mira Señor Rabito… Dime a donde fue Jinx y prometo no Estrangularle

La mirada de Ekko era Inquietante así que Twich Tartamudeo

-La va a matar donde tubo los primeros rastros de Vi, en la mina.

Vi se Congelo que haría no tenía sus guantes Hextex de repente una Luz la Segó era Ekko con unos Guantes. Vi se sorprendió y lo abrazo Ekko casi sin respiración le dijo

-Nosotros te debemos mucho este es un Simple obsequio

-Vi sonrió se colocó los guantes, eran realmente cómodos y lindos tenían unas sirenas estaba orgullosa su futura yo era inteligente y astuta!

Miro a Ekko y Dijo:

-me acompañas?

-Claro, Tengo que Hablar con La loca de las Armas-Dijo Emocionado-

Vi y Ekko se fueron en marcha… Hacia la mina sin saber que pasaría, Ni sabiendo a quien se enfrentaría.

**Buenos Muchachitos, Hasta aquí el Capitulo 10 ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO! **

**Espero sus opiniones tanto malas como buenas. **

**COMPARTAN LA HISTORIA 3**


End file.
